Space within overhead storage bins in aircraft is always at a premium. Therefore, any advantage that can be provided by constructing a bin or a portion of a bin with extra space is a plus. In the construction of buckets for pivot bins, L-joint corner joints provide an unfinished edge that requires filling and sanding and does not provide for a shaped (rounded) corner. A typical T-joint requires a minimum distance from the joint to the edge of panel, thereby losing space in the bin. The present invention overcomes these issues and provides more space within the bin bucket than the prior art. In a preferred embodiment, the present invention is used with a bin and bucket such as those taught in U.S. Publication Nos. 2016/0236781 and 2017/0066533, the entireties of which are incorporated by reference herein. However, this is not a limitation and the space efficient corner joint taught herein can be used with other bins or in other situations outside of aircraft overhead storage bins.